


For Your Entertainment

by AwokenMonster



Category: 9lives (Band), Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Failed BDSM, I just wanted Gadjet on a leash, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual, Pathetic story, Pet Play, stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: The chains rattled and the figure pressed himself against the bars of the cage, growling at him. Feral, just how he liked it.Yuma/Deuce/GadjetNon-sexual pet play





	

**Author's Note:**

> Monster: I apologize for this abomination but my mind was bugging me with images of a chained Gadjet so I had to put him on a leash. Sorry.

Deuce found himself staring at the darkness of the basement. He didn’t know why but he felt the urge to go down there. To go down there and get rough with him. He’d been pushing it all week. The man needed to be censored. His lyrics were reason enough to lock him up.

The ex-singer of Hollywood Undead felt a grin form on his lips. He stepped downstairs, careful not to stumble and fall. Immediately he heard chains rattle and it made him shiver. He could see his vague outlines in the darkness.

Deuce flipped a switch, making the lights flicker as they came to life. The image of him in the flickering light was enough to remember why he was doing this. He was standing in front of a cage. A large cage. Large enough to hold a lion. The chains rattled and the figure pressed himself against the bars of the cage, growling at him. Feral, just how he liked it.

“Don’t make me hurt you, Gadjet. No touching the bars”, Deuce chuckled as he stepped closer to look at his new pet. The man growled at him again. Somehow, he managed to still look intimidating even though he was chained up by his collar and naked.

“Do your worst!” he called out, holding the bars in his hands and pressing his body against it like he would magically slip through. “You’re weak.”

Deuce walked around the cage slowly, admiring his pet from all perspectives before he bent down to take one of the chains into his hands and tugged it short and hard to make the younger man hit the floor of his cage with a pained whine. “I warned you, pet. You’re a beast. I’m your master. Obey me.”

Gadjet let out a soft sound, rubbing his shoulder since he fell pretty hard against the metallic surface. “Go suck Yuma’s dick.”

Deuce’s smile dropped. He took a key out of his back pocket and opened the cage, stepping inside angrily. “Tell me that again? Do you want me to hurt you?”

The younger man cowered in the corner of the cage, all attitude lost but Deuce wasn’t in the mood for showing mercy. He took the end of the chain into his hand, wrapped it around his wrist and tugged the man closer to him, dragging him until he sat by his feet. Gadjet looked up at his master, eyes trying to beg but Deuce could see he was too into it to try and look like he didn’t enjoy it. “You sick fuck”, Deuce spat. “You’re lucky Yuma wants to keep you, you fucking animal.”

For a moment, he saw a grin flash on his face and it infuriated him. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re disposable. Like Truth was.”

Gadjet grit his teeth. “Too far.”

Shit, no mentioning Truth, got it. Deuce could hit himself for mentioning the ex-member to Gadjet. Now he had to ease him back into the game. “You’re nothing but a pet. A bad dog.”

The younger man bowed his head, taking the words in and for a moment Deuce thought he was hurting him by saying those things but when Gadjet looked up, keeping his head down, he spotted the familiar hungry glint. Deuce pulled the chain to make Gadjet get up on his knees, the cables tugging at his collar, most likely leaving a bruise in his neck. “You’re fucking enjoying this? Aren’t you? You love being treated like a piece of shit?”

A low groan confirmed his statement.

“You fucking nasty pet!”

He pushed him away, made him fall on hands and knees. He walked around him, still holding the chain to keep him from escaping. “You know what to do?”

Gadjet leaned down on his elbows submissively, feeling exposed but he deserved it. That’s when the door swung open and Yuma stepped downstairs hesitantly with a stick in his hands to defend himself. “Deuce? You in here?”

“Fuck!” Deuce cussed, throwing the chains down and locking the cage up again. Gadjet remained in his spot, waiting what was about to happen when Yuma came down there. The guitarist raised an eyebrow when his boyfriend seemed way too guilty next to the cage. “Were you teasing Gadjet?”

“No.”

“Yes”, Gadjet replied.

Yuma rubbed his eyes. “Are you serious? We agreed on giving him a rest because of yesterday.”

“But he was up for it again”, Deuce complained. “He wanted to!”

Gadjet moved closer to the bars but before he could touch them, Yuma hit the bars with the stick he was holding. “Stay away from the fucking bars, Gadjet. I’m not warning you again. Next time I’ll hit you.”

“Ok, fine. I’m sorry!” Deuce called out to his boyfriend. “I know it’s safer if we refrain from doing anything for a few days but he really wanted to. He was pushing me to do it!”

Gadjet watched the two fight over him as Yuma rolled his eyes. “He’s a fucking masochist! Of course, he’s into it!”

“I’m right here, you asshole”, Gadjet called out but when Yuma turned to him, face ground zero he swallowed. “Sorry. I know. I’m a pet.”

“No. Roleplay over. You can’t endanger his health like that”, Yuma said to Gadjet before turning to Deuce. “Don’t you care about him? He could tear something like this.”

Deuce freed Gadjet from the cage and helped him up, holding him close against him. “Of course, I fucking care, Jimmy! I love him to no end but if he felt like he could handle it today, why should I be the one to deny him?”

“Because he doesn’t think before acting, Aron!” Yuma called out, walking over to the two of them. “God, I don’t even know if I’d be better off without you guys or not but don’t be so reckless.”

“He was just gonna fuck me”, Gadjet murmured. “The usual routine. I misbehave, Deuce fucks me, then we snuggle.”

Yuma furrowed his eyebrows in worry. “I just hate it when you neglect the healing days. We fucked you up pretty bad last night.”

Gadjet shrugged. “Some bruises, a bit of blood, a rough fuck. I can handle it, Yuma. I love you guys more than anything. I trust you guys so much.”

Deuce pulled Gadjet closer against him and kissed his temples. “Our pet boy.”

“Fuckboy”, Yuma laughed as he stepped closer to the two of them. Gadjet let out a shaky breath. “I’d like to go upstairs though. Staying in that cage all night was cold as fuck. I gotta heat up and eat something if we’re gonna do this again.”

“Another reason why you shouldn’t have tried to do it again”, Yuma scolded Deuce but the 9Lives frontman just rolled his eyes. “Sure, baby but you still love us.”

Upstairs Gadjet slipped into boxers, not bothering to put on any other piece of clothing as he poured himself some cornflakes with milk. With his bowl in hand he entered the living room where Deuce and Yuma were settled to watch some television. He climbed the back of the couch to flop down between them before swinging his feet in Jimmy’s lap. After finishing his cereal, he put the bowl on the coffee table and lay his head in Deuce’s lap. The two older men looked at each other before shrugging and continuing to watch their show. Gadjet grinned as he felt taken care of.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, they're our heavy fuel!


End file.
